¿Dónde está?
by Madison Luna Marie Ross
Summary: "¿Cuánto tiempo tardara? ¿O no es para todos?… ¿Por qué de mí se esconderá? ¿Dónde está?" [La imagen pertenece a zeldacw]


_**¿Dónde está?**_

.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo tardara? _

_¿O no es para todos?…_

_¿Por qué de mí se esconderá?_

_¿Dónde está?"_

_-Jesse y Joy._

.

Lo imaginaba todo el tiempo, lo leía incontables veces, lo veía con sus padres, escuchaba sobre ello, pero ya no podía, ya no quería imaginarlo, ella deseaba sentirlo; miró a sus padres con curiosidad escondiéndose tras la puerta de la biblioteca, su padre se encontraba sentado en el sillón leyendo un libro y su madre descansando la cabeza sobre el regazo del Rey mientras leía una novela.

Siempre los observaba y notaba esos pequeños gestos de amor que se daban, ambos eran recatados y muy serios con las muestras de afecto, sin embargo, ellos siempre desprendían ese ambiente lleno de amor y aprecio que se tenían mutuamente.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo tardara?"_

Y ella deseaba sentir aquello, quería estar de esa manera con alguien, pero parecía que ese amor con el que tanto soñaba no existía, deseaba ponerle rostro, tamaño y forma, gracias a las tantas novelas que leía comenzó a pensar en el hombre perfecto para ella, alto, debía ser alto, hermoso, ella estaba segura que lo vería como el hombre más guapo del mundo, aunque ella pensaba que no era realmente necesario aquello, mientras este fuera realmente bueno con ella, considerado, y que la amara, sobre todo que la amara.

"_Tal vez no es para todos…"_

Escuchaba a sus padres hablar sobre los hijos de otros Reyes, preguntándose si alguno de ellos era su futuro amor, su futuro esposo, alguien a quien pudiera amar y entregarlo todo, y que él lo hiciera de vuelta, siempre les preguntaba cómo eran, que tan altos, de qué edad, y la personalidad de ellos para poder imaginarlos mejor y verse en un escenario con ellos.

Varias ocasiones fueron las que pensó en su primer encuentro, las salidas, su primer beso y el cómo se sentiría, inventaba y reinventaba historias e historias, pero se veía en la frustración de que solo parecían sueños lejanos.

"_¿Por qué de mí se esconderá?"_

Pero aun así ella lo seguía pensando, deseando que el día por fin llegara, poder dejar de soñar y empezar a vivir aquel extraño sentimiento que parecía esconderse de ella, le gustaba dormir y divagar, para poder sumergirse en esos dulces sueños donde vivía momentos especiales con ese hombre, en un picnic, una feria, un baile, una tarde tranquila en la biblioteca leyendo un libro…

Lo soñaba, e inventaba los escenarios sobre como conocerlo, y cada vez era más impaciente, mirando los cuadros y aquellas historias que se contaban solas sobre las parejas en los lienzos, siempre alegres y con un brillo especial en los ojos de aquellas personas retratadas, solía subir a una de las torres para mirar el pueblo desde ahí, miraba a todos los pueblerinos desde ese punto, ella en serio lo quería encontrar pero nunca lo lograría si no la dejaban salir.

"_¿Dónde estás?"_

Admiraba a todos desde esa distancia aunque fueran (como) hormiguitas, manchas de colores andando, sin saber muy bien la edad de cada uno, se pasaba mucho tiempo en esa torre, de las 4 torres del castillo, esa era la que tenía una mejor vista del pueblo subiendo desde la parte norte, a veces soñaba que era un pájaro y simplemente volaba, de esa manera sería más sencillo.

"_¿Dónde está?"_

Contaba ya con 17 años, sus padres ya no estaban con ella, su hermana Elsa seguía igual de indiferente con ella, pero la princesa no dejaba de soñar, ese día le llegó la noticia de que el próximo año sería la coronación de su hermana mayor como Reina, lo que implicaba una ceremonia y recibir a los demás representantes de los Reinos, en un baile.

Las puertas se abrirían para ese día y noche, por fin podía darle una fecha, un escenario, sin embargo, él seguía siendo borroso ante ella, un desconocido, y seguía imaginando, soñando, pero sus esperanzas y expectativas sobre ese hermoso sentimiento crecían, ella lo quería encontrar y poder despertar de esos sueños infinitos, poder decir por su propia experiencia lo que se sentía, lo que era, vivirlo.

"_Me quiero enamorar"._

* * *

Basada en la canción "Me quiero enamorar" de Jesse y Joy, lo siento, pero no pude evitar pensar en Anna al escucharla xDD

No tengo realmente mucho que decir, solo que amo a Anna y no podía evitar escribir sobre ella c: espero lo disfruten :BB

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


End file.
